I'm an Owl!
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Team 7 meets the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, after being turned into owls! What will happen? Mild GylfiexDigger and TwilightxOtulissa.
1. Perfect Timing

Twilight flapped his wings. "I'm bored. When's Coryn going to send us on a mission? What good is a king who doesn't defend his kingdom?"

"Hey!" snapped Soren. "Don't talk about my nephew like that!"

Twilight glared at him viciously. Suddenly, Otulissa burst into the hollow.

"Strange owls on the horizon!"

Twilight leapt up. "How many? What do they look like?"

"Four, bunched close together. I didn't get a close look at them, but I think one's a Snowy. That's the largest one. There's another who's a sandy color, maybe a Burrowing Owl. There's a pink-red owl, and a dark one. They were having trouble flying."

Twilight drew an ice scimitar. "Alright, let's get going! They won't know what hit them!"

"But wait!" cried Eglantine. "Twilight, they might be innocent and confused!"

_You always think that,_ thought Twilight. "Anyways, better safe than sorry!"

* * *

"Curioustiy killed the cat, Naruto!" snapped Sakura. She looked down at her pinkish-red feathers with distaste. "The sign on the door said 'Do Not Open!'" 

"Sasuke would have opened it anyways!" the sandy owl snapped back.

"No I wouldn't!" cried the dark-feathered owl.

"STUDENTS! Shut your faces!" hollered Kakashi over his shoulder. Unfortunately, he was not a good flier, and he staggered in midair. (Which looked funny -is attacked by Kakashi fans-) Owls were not designed to holler over shoulders.

* * *

Twilight raised his scimitar. This would be a cinch. He'd finish them off in no time! 

Kakashi sensed a presence. Hespun around, and saw the gray owl. He flapped forward and slashed out with his talons.

"Great Glaux!" swore Twilight. He sent his ice scimitar flashing down, but Kakashi dodged, and attacked from behind. His talons outstretched as he bore down...

WHAM! Otulissa slammed into him, sending him flying sideways. He winced in pain and went for her instead, but she was ready. She extended her battle claws, locked in the downwards position, and whacked him in the head. Other owls went for the students. In a few minutes, they were all unconscious. The owls grabbed them, and flew back towards the tree.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan. He was lying on the ground. He sat up, to find his legs tethered with vines. Several owls of various colors stood around him. One with a heart-shaped face, who had a glowing green ember in his claw, stepped forth.

"Who are you?"


	2. The Great Ga'Hoole Tree

Naruto glared at the owl. "Shut up! How could you not know me, the almighty Uzu-"

"How dare you!" The large gray owl leapt forward and smacked him with its wing. "Don't speak that way to our king, young'un!"

"KING?" cried Naruto. "He's younger than you! You slavishly obey the commands of an-uhhhhhhh!" Twilight and Sakura had hit him at the same time, shutting him up pretty well, and good riddance to him!

"Peace, Twilight," said Coryn softly. "Do not be too harsh." He had expected the newcomers to be shocked as his position as king. He turned to look at the others. "Is this owl a member of your group? Otherwise why would you fly together?"

Kakashi stared at him. "Perhaps it is because we were turned into owls by some sort of curse and thrown into this area? But yes, we are a group. I am the teacher, or sensei, of the rest. My name is Hatake Kakashi."

Sasuke said nothing, except for snarling a little. "Untie me," he commanded. He attempted to slash out with his talons, but only ended up hulimitated on the floor. He growled loudly, and attempted to get up. Coryn leaned over him, the ember still held in his beak.

"Promise, first, not to attack us."

"Why?"

"Your teacher, or ryb, as we call them, attacked us. We must first be sure you will not."

"_WHAT?_" screamed Kakashi. "That-that _crazy owl_ tried to kill us! It's a good thing I sensed his precense!"

"He's not crazy, he's just protective!" Otulissa objected.

Coryn was hesitant to interfere, so Soren stepped in to help. "Please, please, will you all stop fighting? Just calm down, and we'll figure out how these owls can help us."

"Thanks, uncle," Coryn whispered to Soren.

"No prob," Soren replied with a wink. "Now shall we untie them?"

"Alright," said his nephew hesitantly, "but we'll need supervisors."

* * *

"Watch out, Naruto! You nearly dropped that coal!" 

"Sasuke! Lock your battle claws!"

"Sakura! Are you paying attention?"

By the end of the day...night...day, Team 7 was utterly exhausted. As the sun rose, they flew to their newly assigned hollow to sleep. Even if the sun was rising high, they were dead tired. Sleep would feel good.

* * *

"So?" Soren whispered to his friends. "What do you think?" 

"They're not very good at anything," muttered Twilight. "They drop coals, they don't know how to handle battle claws, they can't even succeed at Ga'Hoology... I mean, seriously, how much effort does it take to learn about the plants and the tree!"

"Don't be so harsh," muttered Eglantine, but she was too shy to say it out loud. She's _Eglantine_, after all!

"They have hope," said Gylfie.

"Yeah," agreed Digger, "and they did quite well for beginners."

"Hey," said Soren thoughtfully, "what did they mean by 'turned into' owls? What were they?"

"We'll ask next moonrise..." muttered Gylfie as she slid off to sleep.

* * *

"Is anyone still awake?" Sakura muttered sleepily. "I'm dead beat, but I just can't fall asleep. I mean, it's _morning_!"

"Me too," agreed Naruto. "How do you like this place?"

"Tiring," said Sakura. "Simple as that." She sighed, and tucked her head into her wing. Perhaps she could fall asleep now...

* * *

Wheeeee! So how do you like it? 


	3. And So It Continues

"So, Naruto," asked Otulissa casually, "what were you before you came here?" She had managed to catch him in one of the hallways, and was now attempting to get information out of him. After all, she felt like she could use a good laugh.

"I was a human, of course!" cried the young blond owl with pride. (Yeah, I'm just going to call them owls.)

"Human?" asked Gylfie, coming up. "What is a 'human'?"

"Human..." muttered Otulissa. "Ah! 'Human' is what the Others called themselves! I read it in one of the books they left behind." She and Gylfie stared at Naruto, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Naruto. "So, we were humans! What's wrong with humans?"

"They're extinct, of course!" said Gylfie, still trying to contain her laughter. "That was a good joke!" She good-naturedly slapped Naruto on the back with her wing. "Keep up the good work! You could be a regular comedian, just learn some good wet poop jokes!" She flapped away, still chortling.

"Seriously! _Wet poop_ jokes!" Otulissa shook her head in disgust, and flapped off as well. After all, she had a class to teach!

Naruto was left alone, standing by himself. Poor guy.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't faring any better. In the village, he had been the center of attention, and a whole lot of girls had chased after him. Here...he was a clumsy owl who couldn't even handle battle claws appropiately. Owls would whisper about him, shaking their heads sadly. He hated it. For a moment, he wondered how the others were faring. 

"Hey, Clumsy, watch it!" snarled a she-owl, passing him by.

"Clumsy? Humph!" he muttered. "Where I came from, I was the CENTER OF ATTENTION! So shut up!"

"Oh, put a mouse in it. Must've been a pretty sad place you came from, then." She hurried on-Strix Otulissa got angry if she was too late.

* * *

Sakura sighed. The other owls were all ignoring her. She just didn't get why it was so important to sit around learning about things but doing nothing. This was not the way she was brought up and taught! However, whenever she fidgeted or moved around, the sensei-she'd never call them rybs!-got angry. And truthfully, she often remembered practically nothing about what was being taught. This was stupid. Very, very stupid.

* * *

Later, Team 7 met in their hollow. They were even more depressed now. Why did they have to turn into owls and be sent here, where people...well...owls didn't even believe in humans? 

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, how did you fare?" asked Sakura, looking at him.

He turned away. "Don't even ask." He didn't want them to know that he had made a friend...a perverted friend.

* * *

_"Hiya, there! What's that you're reading?" asked the Snowy. He walked over to Kakashi, who was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book in a corner._

_"Um...eh...what are you reading?"_

_"Er...it's a book?"_

_"What kind of book?"_

_"Um...a human kind?"_

_The other owl guffawed loudly. "Hey," said Kakashi uncomftorably, trying to change the subject, "what are you reading?"_

_"Eh...heh heh heh..."_

_After a brief exchange, they discovered that the books were both perverted. This pleased them greatly, since they were kinda tired of the ones they always read. What's more, they didn't want to be alone in their pervertedness._

_And so, they exchanged books and settled down to read._

* * *

"Huh...terrible," muttred Kakashi. "Just terrible." 

"Aw..." sighed Sakura sympathetically. "We've all had a rough day."

"Night," said Naruto.

"Whatever!"

"Well, I'm exhausted," said Naruto. "Good night."

"Good light!"

"Whatever!"

There was quite a long pause as they all settled down. Suddenly, Naruto spoke up.

"Can we still use jutsus?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone else.

"Fine..."

* * *

And...my loyal readers...I have a question for you! Do you think they should still be able to use jutsus? Or not? I need your opinion, please!

This is Griffon-chan, signing out.

Until next time!


End file.
